New Life Preview
by oreolovr
Summary: A preview for my third story New Life. Is Ugs'neth cheating on Ophelia?One shot


_Something short and sweet for my loyal readers. Its a preview for what is going to happen in the next story, but Ophelia wont be the main character. It'll be Renae._

_Disclaimer- I do not own predator, but I own Ophelia, Ugs'neth, and my origional characters_

_Warning- Sexual scenes (well almost, you'll see) and some spoilers, but it won't give the ending for the second one away._

_Ophelia's POV_

"PLEASE! I'm so fucking horny! Just one little fuck. Please!" I hung on my mate's leg, almost crying. We haven't done it in almost two months, and being part yautja, I'm always horny. So basically, I'm a wanna be breeding machine.

Ugs'neth looked down at me and plucked me off his leg. "I don't want too. I'm a little busy right now anyway." He glanced around at the youngbloods that he was teaching. They all had a amused look on their faces.

"Well fuck the class, I want you with your pants off and riding me like a cowboy. I jumped on his back and began nibbling his neck. My little trick didn't appear to work, since he turned back towards the students and started to instruct them on how to use a smartdisk.

"Sir? When we master the weapons that you teach us and finish the _chiva_, will females cling to us like your little _ooman_?" A youngblood suddenly asked. He wasn't much taller than me, probably only half a foot or so. His skin was a brown color with a darker shade of brown for his speckles. His eyes were like Ugs'neth's eyes, large and honey colored. His dredlocks hung just past his shoulders and each strand had at least three hair ornaments or bones peices.

"Yeah you will, but only if you fuck 'em whenever they want. I'll be at home." I jumped off Ugs'neth's back and sprinted back to our hut. Right as I reached the door, a large clawed hand shoved me away from the door and swung me around.

A large female yautja held me still and lowered herself to my eye level. "You are Ugs'neth's mate?" She said roughly in english and shoved me away."Not worthy."

"Hey! What do you mean not worthy? I'm worthy enough! I killed a fucking queen! And what do you do? Whore around?" I yelled at her.

She glared at me. "My sire was Elder Tak. That automatically makes me higher rank than you. Also, how many pups have you birthed? I don't see any sucklings trailing you. I have birthed over thirty pups. If you're barren, you are not worthy at all to be a mate to such a high ranking male. Why don't you go fuck something your level, like a _naxa_ plant."

I hissed and backed away. "You know Ugs'neth doesn't just fuck with any girl he sees."

"Well apparently he doesn't fuck with you either."

Her words hit me head on like a semi truck. I gasped and ran indoors and into my bedroom. I jumped on my bed and began bawling my ass off.

A few minutes later I heard someone come in. I whiped my face on the pillows and looked over my shoulder to see the female yautja from earlier holding my mate's hand.

"See? A worthy mate would never cry like that. She ran away like a weakling. Pathetic." She made sure to say it in english so I would understand her insults. She began rubbing herself on Ugs'neth and purred.

I whimphered and ran past them both and into the woods. After about five minutes I collapsed and hide behind a log.

Until I noticed that the log wasn't a log.

Infact it was a large creature that the yautja called... well the exact translation is Wolf Bug. It looked like a long centipede with green and brown fur that looked like moss. Each foot ended with a furry paw and the creature's face had large bug eyes and a wolf-like muzzle.

The temper wasn't very nice either, like a mad gorilla who just stubbed its toe and contracted rabies from Oprah. Eewwwww.

Its growled and I backflipped off of its back right as it swung its barbed tail at me. The Wolf Bug was very territorial, it'll even attack a rock.

"Oh god! Shit!" I tried to dodge the creature's attack but was begining to tire after five minutes of running and dodging. Soon I would become the Wolf Bug's next meal.

"Aiie!" I tripped on a vine and fell on my stomach. It hurt more than usual, like I had a small rock in there. When I looked up, I saw the barbed tail of the Wolf Bug begin its decent on me.

Right before it even touched me, it jerked back and the Wolf Bug skreiked when a large spear shot through its head and the Wolf Bug toppled over without another attack from it.

A large clawed hand was held out as if it wanted to help me off the ground, which I gladly took.

The large clawed hand belonged to an old yautja male. His skin was riddled with wrinkles, burn marks, and scars. I could barely see the clan mark on his forehead. His dredlocks were white, which was rare since usualy old yautjas have grey dredlocks and usualy never live to see their hair get that color.

"Umm, thanks?" I stood up, never looking directly in his eyes, he was probably higher rank than I was and I didn't want to disrespect the guy who saved me.

He didn't say anything at first, but soon his raspy and tired voice said, "Are you two alright?"

"Two? I'm the only one here."

"I mean you and your child. Your mate shouldn't let you run around like this."

"I'm PREGNANT?"

"Thats why I chose not to mate with you." A familiar voice said behind the old coger. I looked beyond him and saw Ugs'neth walking up to me. I growled and stepped away from him.

"Leave me alone, you cheating _pauk_- tard!" I screamed when he grabbed my arm.

"I'd suggest you leave the female alone. Even though she's an _ooman_, she's still a female. You could stress her unborn pup too much." The old fart said, moving between us.

"I don't want that. I love her too much."

"Then why did you cheat on me?"

Ugs'neth laughed. "I would never... 'cheat' on you! I took that female and locked her in her house and changed the password so she couldn't get out. She's always been chasing me ever since I got blooded. I swear Thla'ck's sycotic. Thats her name, Thla'ck."

I couldn't surpress the small smile that had began to grow on my face. Soon, Ugs'neth had convinced me to come back with him, by promising me something close to sex, it would not enter me at all. He didn't want to make the pup brain dead.

He looked at the old yautja. "Thanks Yauit'jin for taking care of her."

"Yauit'jin only laughed. "Just promise me that your child will be my student. I want to see if you can pass your hard headed-ness down through your offspring." He turned away and ran off into the yautjan jungle.

"What does he mean by that?" I asked, already enjoying my piggy back ride he was giving me.

"When I was a young pup, he was a good friend of Elder Tak, and he taught me everything I know now. Apparently he likes you." He quickly fixed his answer after I made a gagging soud. "I-I mean, like a student to teacher way. He probably wants to teach you as well, he just wont say it out loud."

"Aww... how sweet. Hey? Why didn't I get sick in my earlier months?" I nuzzled his neck.

"Unlike you _oomans_, yautjan females don't get sick when they are pregnant. Their body prepares for pregnancy everytime they go into heat. You _ooman_ females are always in heat." Ugs'neth explained.

"Except that certain time of the month that we female oomans go through hell. Hey, thats why I hadn't did that for awhile. I thought it was because I was a half yautja."

Ugs'neth turned his head around halfway and had a confused look on his face.

"It's when blood comes out of... down there. Remember when you had sex with me and you pulled it out and there was-"

"Agh! I don't need to know! I'd rather go back with Thla'ck!" Ugs'neth let go of me and covered his ears. I hit the ground and yelped. My butt!

_Alrighty then! Im finished with the preview._


End file.
